


Wait for Your Soldier

by mmnesdt7



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M, Martin has a bit of a realization, alright so this fuckd me up and I wrote it ajfnan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 11:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19172710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmnesdt7/pseuds/mmnesdt7
Summary: Martin’s joking around with the other men when he realizes.





	Wait for Your Soldier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carentans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carentans/gifts), [Shy_Creature](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shy_Creature/gifts).



Martin’s joking around with the other men when he realizes. Luz is doing some godawful but spot on impression of some general he doesn’t care too much about and Martin thinks “I wonder what Bull would-“ and that’s all it takes.

Martin’s eyes go wide, his jaw dropping, sending his cigarette tumbling to the ground.

Lipton looks up with concern, a question forming on his tongue left unspoken as Martin spins around and breaks into a sprint, moving so quick he almost stumbles and falls on the slick snow. He tears through the lines, questioning glances following his path as he struggles against his own physique and his feet sliding on slush to run faster. It takes seconds and at the same time years to reach his destination, and those distances collapse together as he thumps down into the familiar foxhole.

Bull smiles when he sees Martin arrive, but his face creases with concern seeing his wide eyes and heavy breathing. “Hey, Johnny, what is it?”

Martin forces himself to look into Bull’s blue, blue eyes and almost chokes.

“I love you.” The words, full of shock and fear and deep devotion, seem to force themselves out of Martin’s breathless mouth and into steam in the bitter cold air, curling up between them.

Bull’s eyebrows raise in surprise, and he smiles, a little disbelievingly, asking a simple question.

“Johnny.”

“I. I love you.” Martin says again, swallowing hard, “I love you so, so goddamn much, I don’t know how I didn’t see it- I love you. _I love you_ , Bull Randleman. I love you.”

Bull smiles, laughing softly, and Martin can see Bull’s joy through the tears brimming in his eyes.

“Well, I sure love you, Johnny Martin.”

Martin buries his face in Bull’s shoulder, tears threatening to turn to ice on his cheeks. The tension runs slack out of his body as Bull gathers him close, kissing his hair and stroking his back and holding him oh so gently. Each point of contact sends a deep sense of peace into him, and he only realizes he’s been shaking when he finally stops.

“Bull,” he whispers softly.

“It’s alright, sweetheart,” Bull says, and Martin could cry again.

“I’m... I’m sorry I didn’t figure it out sooner, I-“ he tries, and Bull shushes him gently.

“Don’t you apologize, you needed time and I can’t fault you for that,” Bull says gently, the low rumble of his words resonating deep into Martin’s chest.

“I... I love you.”

“I know. I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! named after a russian folk song again. Жди Солдат!  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=2kcfs81dF78  
> “I protect my native country,  
> You’ll wait for the soldier, I know.  
> Remember righteously-  
> Wait for your soldier.”


End file.
